Kimi Omoi Birthday
is an original solo song performed by Sayoko Takayama. Audio :Does not work on iPad, or any medium that does not support the .ogg audio format. Video Promotional Video= Lyrics Rōmaji= Sukoshi hayai fuyu no kaori ni Hidamari no you na sono hohoemi Afureteku... Choppiri samui kara funwari SUTOORU Haotte hareta gogo hitori Kirameku machinami ni wakuwaku shiteru Kyou wa watashi no Birthday kitto kimi wa shiranai Onaji BASU ni notte itsumo no keshiki no naka Itsukaraka mitsumeteta Kono kyori ga futari o egaite LOVE ni tsunagaru SUTOORII de aemasu you ni Mada ienai KOTOBA narabete Mirai e to tsuduru kimochi hazumu you ni kanadete Kimi kara todoku Happy Birthday itsuka hoshii na Mousou to oshaberi... Hajimete no PUREZENTO kimi nara nani o erabun daro? Tomodachi kara no MEERU ureshii kedo Yappari kimi ni aitai ima doushiteru no kana Kataomoi datte sukoshi demo soba ni itai Chotto zutsu chikazuite Rainen wa kimi to futari de sugosetara ii na Tokubetsu datte itte hoshii Hoo o someru kaze ga tsumetai Choppiri setsunaku naru kedo taisetsu ni shitain da Kasoku shite yuku DOKIDOKI to issho ni ikou Tsutaete shimattara koware sou de kowai Kimi omoi Birthday itsu no hi ni ka kimi no Ichiban soba ni itai Kirameki SHICHUEESHON no naka Guuzen battari sonna kiseki hoshii kedo Mada ienai KOTOBA narabete Mirai e to tsudzuru kimochi hazumu you ni kanadete Kimi kara todoku Happy Birthday itsuka kikitai! |-| Kanji= 少し早い冬の香りに 陽だまりのような　その微笑み あふれてく。。。 ちょっぴり寒いから　ふんわりストール 羽織って　晴れた午後　ひとり 煌めく街並みに　わくわくしてる 今日は私のBirthday　きっと君は知らない 同じバスに乗って　いつもの景色の中 いつからか見つめてた この距離が二人を描いて LOVEに繋がる物語（ストーリー）で会えますように まだ言えないコトバ並べて 未来へと綴る恋心（きもち）　弾むように奏でて 君から届くHappy Birthday　いつかほしいな 妄想とおしゃべり。。。 初めてのプレゼント　君なら何を選ぶんだろ? 友達からのメール　嬉しいけど やっぱり君に会いたい　今どうしてるのかな 片想いだって　少しでもそばにいたい ちょっとずつ近づいて 来年は君と二人で　過ごせたらいいな 特別だって言ってほしい 頬を染める風が冷たい ちょっぴり切なくなるけど　大切にしたいんだ 加速してゆくドキドキと　一緒に行こう 伝えてしまったら　壊れそうで恐い 君想いBirthday　いつの日にか君の 一番そばにいたい 煌めきシチュエーションの中 偶然ばったり　そんな奇跡ほしいけど まだ言えないコトバ並べて 未来へと綴る恋心（きもち）　弾むように奏でて 君から届くHappy Birthday　いつか聴きたい! |-| English= With the scent of slightly early winter That sunlike smile of mine Is overflowing It's a bit chilly, so after putting on my fluffy stole I go outside alone in a bright afternoon I'm feeling excited on sparkling street town Today is my birthday, and certainly you don't know it Hopping on the same bus, I've been staring at this usual scenery since who knows when I hope I can come across a story That depicts two of us in this distance and connects us to love Lining up words that I can't say yet And playing on my feelings that are bound to the future in rhythm I want to receive the word "Happy Birthday" from you someday Talking to my fantasy... What would you choose for my first present? Receiving messages from my friends make me happy Nevertheless, I want to see you. I wonder what you're doing now Despite one-sided love, I want to be as close to you as possible I'm getting there little by little I'd be nice if we can spend time together next year I want you to tell me that I'm special Making my cheek blush is a cold wind It's pained me a little, but I want to cherish this thought I'll move on with accelerating heartbeats I'm afraid to tell you because it seems like it'll break Someday, on a birthday with you, I want to be closest to your side In this glittering situation It'd be an unexpected coincidence, though I do want that kind of miracle Lining up words that I can't say yet And playing on my feelings that are bound to the future in rhythm I want to hear "Happy Birthday" from you someday CD Recordings *THE IDOLM@STER LIVE THE@TER PERFORMANCE 07 (sung by: Takayama Sayoko) Live Appearances Category:Discography Category:Lyrics Category:Takayama Sayoko